marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Camp Hammond
S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Designation 4201, Skrull Central Command | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = Stamford | State = Connecticut | Province = | Locale = North America | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | Last = | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | HistoryText = Prior to the opening of Camp/Fort Hammond, the superhuman training facility was located at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Arizona. Camp Hammond, located on the site of the Stamford tragedy that started the Civil War. The camp is considered the Initiative HQ and also serves the dual function of being the Initiative team for Connecticut. The camp is primarily used to train drafted super powered young people in the United States who have to be registered with the federal government. However, many respected and established superheroes have also attended training to brush up and further their skills. New recruits are put through Avengers basic training, which includes combat, first aid, and superhuman ethics. If passed the recruits' registration card will be upgraded to a full heroes license with some being offered places in one of the fifty nationwide teams. During the Skrull Invasion, the base was set to be used by the Skrull invaders as a homebase for their regime. It is revealed the Chief Administrator, Hank Pym, was a Skrull impostor Criti Noll (who later died from the hands of Crusader). The whole idea of the Initiative was created by Skrull agents to place Skrull impostors all over the country. Skrulls took the place of many graduates. After the invasion, an incident with the Thor clone Ragnarok, and the revelation to the MVP cloning experiments to the media gives Norman Osborn, head of national security and director of, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s replacement agency H.A.M.M.E.R., justification to shut down Camp Hammond. While working in administration, Richard Gilmore (Aka Prodigy) confirmed the act of demolition of Camp Hammond. However, it was later used again as the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Designation 4201 to store the Future Foundation children during the Fantastic Four trial. The base was administred by the one who gave its name: Jim Hammond, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Human Torch. | PointsOfInterest = * Combat Simulator * Yellowjacket's lab * Blitzschlag's lab * Yellowjacket's quarters * The War Room * Briefing Room 1 * Sub-Basement 9 * Shooting Range * Obstacle Course * Observation Deck * A number of Jim Hammond memorials | Residents = Staff * War Machine (Camp Director/Field Commander): Resigned his position. * Gauntlet (Drill Sergeant): Presently the current director of Camp Hammond after the Skrull invasion. * Justice (Youth Counselor): Left to lead Counter Force. * Baron Von Blitzschlag (Head Scientist) * Hank Pym (Chief Scientist): Revealed to be a Skrull impostor, and later killed by Crusader. * Henry Peter Gyrich (Secretary of Superhuman Armed Forces): Forced to depart his position by Iron Man. Students There were an undetermined number of recruits at Camp Hammond before its closer, according to Henry Peter Gyrich, Yellowjacket, and War Machine, there are over sixty superhumans at Camp Hammond including staff. Thus far the recruits shown to be located at the camp include: Graduates *Ant-Man: Assigned to the Thunderbolts. *Blazing Skull: Assigned to the New Jersey Initiative team, the Defenders. *Cloud-9: Assigned to the Montana Initiative team, Freedom Force. *Gargoyle: Served as Initiative instructor before retiring. *Hellcat: Assigned to Alaska. *Komodo: Assigned to the Arizona Initiative team, the Desert Stars. *Nighthawk: Assigned to the New Jersey Initiative team, the Defenders. *Thor Girl: Assigned to the Georgia Initiative team; revealed to have been a Skrull. *Trauma: Now serving as a counselor at Camp Hammond. *Ultra Girl: Assigned to the Georgia Initiative team, and director of the Junior Guardsmen. *Gorilla Girl: Put in for the reserves *Annex: Assigned to the New Mexico Initiative team. *Geiger: Assigned to the New Mexico Initiative team. *Red Nine: Assigned to the Georgia Initiative team. *Melee: Training to be an instructor. *Diamondback *Shooting Star: Assigned to the Texas Initiative team, the Rangers. Shadow Initiative * Taskmaster: Shadow Initiative field leader. * Bengal: Assigned to the Shadow Initiative, former leader. * Constrictor: Assigned to the Shadow Initiative. * Mutant Zero: Not known by other cadets outside the Shadow Initiative. * Batwing: Newest recruit assigned to the Shadow Initiative. Quit * Debrii (Deborah Fields): Now a member of Counter Force. * Rage (Elvin Haliday): Now a member of Counter Force. * Scarlet Spider (Patrick): Formerly of the Shadow Initiative, now a member of Counter Force. * Slapstick (Steven Harmon): Now a member of Counter Force. * Hardball (Roger Brokeridge): Assigned to the Nevada Initiative team, the Heavy Hitters; now with Hydra. * Triathlon (Delroy Garrett Jr.): Assigned to the Hawaii Initiative team, the Point Men, as the new 3-D Man; left to work with the Skrull Kill Krew. * Puma (Thomas Fireheart): left to continue activity as a villain. Trainees/Cadets * Prodigy (Ritchie Gilmore) * Sunstreak (Andrea Roarke) * Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) * Stature (Cassandra Lang) * Alex Power Washouts * Armory (Violet Lightner): Her Tactigon was confiscated and she was sent out of the Initiative after accidentally killing Michael Van Patrick. * Butterball (Emery Schaub): Not being cut out for the military applications of The Initiative, was sent home with a registration ID card. * Earth A Hulkling: Falsely joined The Initiative using his Earth-616 counterpart's identity, since returned home. * Earth A Wiccan: Falsely joined The Initiative using his Earth-616 counterpart's identity, since returned home. Deceased * Crusader (Z'Reg): Shot through the head by 3-D Man. * Dragon Lord (Tako Shamara): Killed by KIA. * Proton (Geldoff): His neck was broken by a Skrull. * MVP (Michael van Patrick): Accidentally killed by Armory. * Scarlet Spider (Van): Killed by KIA. * Scarlet Spider (Michael): Killed by Ragnarok. | Notes = | Trivia = * The facility is named after Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch. Furthermore, a statue of Hammond on the grounds bears the inscription "JIM HAMMOND, THE FIRST OF THE MARVELS: He showed us that heroes can be made". When the camp is shut down by Norman Osborn, an angry mob tore down the statue. | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Bases Category:Avengers Bases Category:Schools